¡Eres solo mía!
by Emi.Green
Summary: En una de las tantas metidas de pata, Ichigo hiere los sentimientos de la shinigami...pero...¿ella podra perdonarlo? .:IchiRuki:.
1. Recuerdos

Este no es el fic que les mencione en mi fic, pero me dieron ganas de hacer este de bleach nn

Igualmente, sigan opinando a ver de qué serie lo haré…

Espero que les guste nn

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Eres solo mía!: Cáp. 1: recuerdos.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Rukia!, vamos!, abre la puerta!-exclamo el pelinaranja golpeando fuertemente la puerta de su habitación.

-duerme en el sillón! Mal no te vendrá-dijo la morena del otro lado.

-que rayos te sucede?! Acaso….hice algo malo?-dijo Ichigo recostándose resignado sobre la puerta.

-no lo se, quizás sea yo la del problema-dijo secamente.

-me dirás que te sucedió?-

-ie-

-Kuchiki Rukia, ábreme la maldita puerta en este instante!-grito furioso el colorin.

-déjame en paz y lárgate de aquí-luego de haber gritado esto, una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-_no entiendo porque Ichigo tiene que hacerme esto…"_ pensó tristemente la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Ichigo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El muchacho, frustrado, golpeo fuertemente la pared con su puño.

-_porque diablos actúa así!, haber Ichigo, haz memoria...que le pudo haber sucedido a Rukia?"_

En ese momento abrió los ojos de par en par.

_-no será que..._-

Flash back…..

Ichigo y Rukia estaban en el parque, observando el atardecer.

-Ichigo, como se siente besar?-dijo la chica al ver una pareja muy acaramelada.

El colorin al instante se puso muy nervioso, y Rukia aprovechó para hacerlo "calentar" un poco.

-bu….bueno…n….no…lo se, deberías probarlo tu misma-error Kurosaki NUNCA debió decir eso.

-nunca has besado a nadie?-dijo con una mirada burlesca.

-y….y….yo….n…no-estaba mas rojo que un jitomate.

-podríamos probar….-dijo la shinigami con una vocecita sensual.

-q…que has dicho?!-dijo el chico con los colores demasiado subidos.

-era broma, Kurosaki-kun-

-no hables en ese tono!!-dijo golpeándola en la cabeza.

-hey tu, no te han enseñado a no golpear a las mujeres?-dijo un joven de cabello color gris y ojos del mismo color, bastante guapo.

-quien diablos eres?-dijo Ichigo enfrentando al joven.

-mi nombre es Aoshi, y me molestan los tipos como tu, por cierto, cual es tu nombre preciosa?-dijo refiriéndose a la morena.

-K…. sonrojada ante el cumplido.

El shinigami sustituto estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-vamonos Rukia no vale la pena hablar con este tío-

-déjala en paz-dijo Aoshi firmemente.

-no te preocupes Aoshi-san, es que este chico es muy bruto-dijo la chica intentando molestar al joven Kurosaki.

Ichigo realmente quería aniquilarla.

-de acuerdo Rukia-san, aquí te dejare mi numero para comunicarnos y así podríamos no lo se…tener una cita?-dijo el peligris entregándole un papel.

-h…ha…hai!-dijo la chica tomando el papel.

-no tengo tiempo para esto, además Rukia no tiene tiempo para salir con alguien como tu-dijo tomando a la morena por la muñeca.

-a no? Y porque?-dijo Rukia soltándose bruscamente del agarre.

-no eres una chica humana normal Rukia, eres una shinigami y lo sabes bien-quería alejarla de ese tipo, tanto que no pensó el grave error que había cometido.

-una shinigami? No son esas personas que combaten a los hollows y esas cosas?-comento Aoshi.

-si, algo así-dijo el colorin arrepentido al ver la cara de Rukia.

-eres un completo idiota Ichigo!-dijo abofeteándolo, luego corrió de ese lugar, llorando.

-vaya, eres tan dulce con ella…-dijo Aoshi sarcásticamente retirándose del lugar-nos vemos-

El pobre Ichigo se quedo parado unos instantes, hasta que decidió ir en busca de la morena.

End flash back…..

"_que estupido eres Ichigo, ahora debo disculparme con ella"_ pensó Kurosaki antes de regresar a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin Cáp. 1-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que les ha parecido?

Dejen sus reviews!

Pronto actualizare TODOS los de Naruto nn

Besos!!

Emiliii.


	2. Sorpresa!

Eres solo mía

**Eres solo mía!**

**Capitulo 2: Sorpresa.**

**Emi.Green**

Rukia había estado llorando todo el día, sin entender porque le había tocado tanto el comentario del idiota de Ichigo. Ya sabia que no era humana del todo, que era una shinigami, pero aun así le había dolido la forma en que se lo había remarcado. Se levanto del suelo y se tiro sobre la cama del colorin, la cual tenia el varonil aroma del muchacho; se puso a pensar en la "familia" que tenia, mejor dicho, en Byakuya. Su hermano nunca había sido muy expresivo con ella, nunca un abrazo ni mucho menos un "te quiero". Pero cuando lo necesitaba, allí estaba dispuesto a ayudarla…a su manera, claro está. En momentos como ese deseaba que su hermano llegara de la nada a buscarla y ella largar todo a la mierda para irse con el. Pero luego Ichigo se disculpaba y asunto resuelto.

Esta vez no perdonaría a ese baka tan fácil, no señor…

Ichigo estaba en la puerta de la habitación con una expresión melancólica y confundida en su rostro. Ahora que analizaba la situación, no había dicho nada tan grave…solo la verdad, si a ella le molestaba eso, problema suyo no?

Golpeo la puerta enérgicamente y espero algún grito de Rukia para que se largara, pero nada.

-"Estará dormida?"-Pensó mientras intentaba ver a través de la cerradura. Al no tener suerte, decidió subir por el techo hasta su ventana, así podría pedirle a Rukia que se dejara de joder con estupideces como esa y que no lo volvería a hacer.

Siempre funcionaba.

Al asomarse, pudo ver a la morena acostada en su cama, dormida y con restos de lágrimas en el rostro…que hermosa se veía. Joder, debería dejar de pensar estupideces. Abrió la ventana suavemente para no despertarla, y entro sigilosamente al cuarto; se acerco a la muchacha y se la quedo mirando unos momentos. Debía admitir que la enana era muy bonita…y el la había hecho llorar así, que imbesil. Se sentó a un lado de la morena, y comenzo a acariciarle el cabello, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado; acaso Rukia no quería mencionarle nada a Aoshi sobre los shinigamis? O ella quería hacerle creer que era humana realmente? Rukia podría haber dicho y hecho lo que le diera su jodida gana, pero el, maldito celoso, lo había arruinado todo. Celoso? Si…eso era. Un maldito celoso de mierda.

La shinigami abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la…arrepentida? mirada del colorin. Se sentó en la cama de golpe, y le envió una mirada fría que el tendría que tomar como "lárgate", pero, obviamente éste no se movió del lugar.

-Lárgate, quiero estar sola-Dijo bastante enojada.

-Porque te pusiste así?-Contesto el colorin ignorando la "orden" de Rukia.

-Que no me oíste? MARCHATE!-Repitió la irritada Kuchiki.

-Tu tampoco me has oído? Porque-

-Solo déjame en paz, quieres?-Que ese retardado no entendía lo que significaba irse? Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y no le iría del todo bien a Ichigo si eso llegaba a pasar. Suspiro intranquila, y se encerró en el armario que había adoptado como su "habitación", dejando al pelinaranja bastante enojado.

-Rukia!, no seas infantil y abre, debemos hablar-Chillo el muchacho golpeando el armario con fuerza.

-Déjame sola idiota!-Contesto ésta del otro lado.

Ichigo suspiro y se sentó en su cama.

-Escucha, se que no debí decir esas cosas, y, aunque sean verdad, te pi-pido disculpas-Dijo casi susurrando las ultimas palabras.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

-Aunque sean verdad?! Se lo que es verdad maldito imbesil, y no deberías haber abierto tu bocota, yo digo y hago lo que me de mi regalada gana! No te quiero metido en MI vida, ahora LARGATE!-Grito muy frustrada y comenzando a llorar-"quiero irme…"

-L-lo siento…tienes razón…pero si sales podremos hablar tranquilos y aclarar todo!-

-No tengo necesidad de hablar contigo, ve-te-

-Bien!, vete al diablo!-Y se fue, cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

-Byakuya-san…-Susurro antes de comenzar a llorar otra vez.

-No quiere hablar, no quiere hablar, que se vaya al demonio…-

-Estas hablando de mi hermana, Kurosaki?-

Esa voz….

Esa _maldita_ voz…

Mierda!

Fin Cáp. 2

Nunca pensé que iba a actualizar tan rápido x)

Ichigo: Rápido? RAPIDO?! Hace 25489762431860 años que no actualizas mujer! ¬¬

Emi: Cállate, que no estas muy bien parado en la historia…¬¬

Ichigo: ..U

Emi: Ejem, Byakuya-sama - le cambiare un poquitin la personalidad, sin sacarle lo frió y calculador, obviamente. Le pondrá algo de "sabor" a la historia…nOn

Lamento el Cáp. tan corto uu prometo mas largos

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Y si quieren el próximo Cáp., dejen otro n.n

Sin reviews, sin historia.

Los quiere,

Emi.


End file.
